Ruban bleu
by Poema7
Summary: C'est une jeune fille fragile. Sa vie, c'est un peu comme un ruban, un peu de vent, et il s'envole. Dans sa vie, tout est sombre, obscure, à part une personne, qui change sa vie mais qui ne pourra jamais arrêter le compte à rebours qui est déjà lancé. Elle ne fera rien pour le désamorcer parce que c'est son destin et qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend, mais


Une jeune fille habillée d'un kimono noir, qui avait ses cheveux enroulés en un joli chignon tenu par un cordon bleu était assise sur un banc : c'était une shinigami mais pas n'importe laquelle. C'était elle, Hinamori Momo, vice capitaine de l'ex-capitaine Sosuke Aizen de la 5ème division. Un coup de vent la prit au dépourvu et le cordon azur s'envola, laissant les cheveux de la jeune fille s'agiter au vent en mouvements effrénés et gracieux :

"Eh", cria t'elle en essayant de rattraper le ruban qui partit dans les airs

Elle partit en courant vers le précieux objet. Cela avait de la valeur pour elle. C'était SON cadeau. Celui qu'IL lui avait offert. Son ami d'enfance, qui, d'ailleurs, était toujours fourré dans son bureau avec sa vice-capitaine, à remplir de la paperasse. Il n'était plus là pour elle, depuis l'incident. Comment avait-elle put se retourner contre lui ? Lui qui avait toujours été là pour elle, dans les moments où plus rien ne semblait pouvoir la retenir de vivre ?  
Reprenant ses esprits, Momo emprunta un petit sentier qui lui était inconnu et elle courut un long moment avant de perdre l'objet de vue. Elle se sentit faiblir. Elle avait couru beaucoup trop et avait dépassé ses limites. Surtout qu'elle était toujours en convalescence. Elle décida de retourner sur ses pas. Avec calme, elle fit demi-tour en soupirant quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle :

" C'est ça que tu cherches ? "

Hinamori reconnut la voix caractéristique et sourit faiblement au son de sa voix. Elle se retourna, ses cheveux détachés, entamant une course folle avec le vent qui soufflait :

" Shiro-chan...  
- Capitaine Hitsugaya, Hinamori. Je te l'ai déjà dis," répondit-il en soupirant

Il s'avança pour être à sa portée. Il lui tendit le ruban bleu qu'elle attrapa faiblement. Le capitaine remarqua ce détail :

" Hinamori, comment vas-tu ?  
- Je...Ca va. Je vais bien, "sourit elle avec faiblesse

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils et lui prit doucement la main :

" Ne me mens pas " dit-il froidement

Elle se dégagea de sa main et se retourna. Elle resta muette et avança d'un pas lent, sans but précis. Une douleur dans sa poitrine la fit se raidir. Elle essaya d'avancer mais elle ne commander plus ses jambes. Son genou trembla, puis se plia en deux. Elle tomba lourdement à terre, le visage dans la poussière. Quelqu'un la fit se retourner :

" Hinamori ? Hinamori ! Réponds ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? Hinamori ! "

Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche. Celle-ci se dessécha subitement. Elle avait froid et chaud en même temps. Sa tête tournait tandis qu'elle sentais son esprit partir ainsi que ses membres. Elle sentit une main sur la sienne tandis qu'elle essayait avec force de la serrer. Shiro-chan. C'était lui, ses beau cheveux argentés volant doucement, ses yeux azurs fixant les siens, les sourcils froncés. Comment lui dire ? Comment lui dire ce qu'elle avait ? Elle avait essayé. Elle ne réussissait que dans ses rêves. Et encore. Faisant un effort surhumain et qui lui arrachait une douleur incommensurable, elle articula doucement :

" Lettre pour...toi ...ma chambre...sous...cadre...photo de...nous"

Elle s'évanouit dans les bras du capitaine qui la déposa, inquiet à la 4ème division. Unohana lui demanda d'attendre gentiment à l'extérieur et qu'elle devait la stabiliser avant de lui expliquer quelque chose de très important. Après une heure d'attente, la capitaine de la 4ème division s'avança vers lui, le visage fermé :

"Eh bien, qu'y a t'il de si important ? , demanda Toshiro  
- C'est que Mlle Hinamori a..."

30 minutes plus tard...

Toshiro Hitsugaya sortait du bâtiment de la 4ème division. Son visage reflétait l'inquiétude et la tristesse. Il arriva bientôt à la demeure d'Hinamori où il entra par la fenêtre. Il chercha des yeux le cadre. Pas n'importe lequel. Il se remémora ce temps là. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il mangeait des pastèque avec Hinamori. Il avait un petit sourire en coin et elle, souriait à s'en démettre la mâchoire. Il caressa le cadre du bout des doigts et entreprit d'ouvrir la lettre placée sous le cadre. Il remarqua aussitôt les traces d'eau qui faisait s'étaler l'encre noire de la lettre. Elle avait pleuré :

_Cher Shiro-chan,_

_ Je n'ai pas su, ou je n'ai tout simplement pas voulu te le dire. J'avais peur de ta réaction face à cette malheureuse nouvelle. Je l'avoue : c'est purement égoïste de ma part d'avoir voulu te le cacher, toi, mon ami d'enfance. Si tu me détestes, je le comprendrais._  
_ Les jours passent et se ressemblent, sans toi. Je suis lasse. Lasse de cette vie où tous les gens nous déçoit. A part une. Toi. Tu es celui qui a toujours cru en moi et je t'en suis reconnaissante. Tu as toujours tout fait pour moi, et moi je t'ai donné du mépris, de la colère...Je t'ai trahis, Shiro-chan. J'ai crû Aizen, cette espèce d'ordure. Et pas toi. Alors que tu m'as tout donné. Plutôt pitoyable hein ?_  
_ Ma vie n'est qu'une succession d'embûches, de malheurs, de défaites mais une chose efface tous ces désagréments. Toi. Mon ami d'enfance._  
_J'étais trop aveuglée par mon admiration pour Aizen que je n'ai même pas remarqué que mes sentiments à ton égard avait changé. Je l'ai su quand j'ai appris que j'étais gravement malade. Maladie génétique. Incurable. Il ne me reste que quelques mois, peut-être quelques jours à vivre, et pourtant, cela sonne comme un soulagement. Plus jamais je ne pourrais te faire du mal. Je ne trahirais plus. La mort est la seule délivrance pour moi, Toshiro. Je souffre depuis bien longtemps._  
_ Tu te rappelles de nous deux, en train de manger des pastèques, hein ? De mon entrée à l'école des shinigamis ? C'était le bon vieux temps. Enfin, jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Kira. C'était un gentil garçon. Il m'aimait, sincèrement. Follement épris de moi. Il m'a demandé en mariage plusieurs fois et je refusais à tous les coups. Et un soir, il a frappé à ma porte. Il avait une lueur. Un je ne sais quoi qui avait changé dans son regard. C'était bestial, violent. Il m'a poussé contre la porte et m'a frappé à la nuque. Je suis tombée lourdement au sol et je me suis réveillée dans mon lit, sans habits. Il m'a interdit de révéler ce secret...ou alors, il allait te tuer. Toi.. Tu vois, on en revient toujours à toi..._  
_ Je ne veux pas être considérée comme une victime. Je suis coupable. J'ai trahis et j'ai fais du mal au gens que j'aimaient. La vengeance ne sert à rien dans ce monde. C'est juste une roue sans fin et qui n'apporte rien de plus que la souffrance et la tristesse._  
_ Mes sentiments sont clairs à présent, Shiro-chan et je peux enfin être heureuse. Je sais qu'après la lecture de cette lettre, tout sera dit et que ma vie ne sera plus un mystère pour toi._  
_Si je rédige mon unique lettre pour toi avant ma mort, c'est que tu comptes plus que n'importe qui d'autre et c'est parce que je suis amoureuse de toi._

_Adieu, Shiro-chan._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Momo_

La lettre tomba au sol, ainsi qu'une unique larme. Ses genoux flanchèrent et il tomba sur le sol humide. Il avait mal. C'est alors qu'il murmura faiblement :

"Moi aussi, je t'aime, Hinamori"


End file.
